My Feelings In A Song
by Maguita
Summary: Canciones de Porta que expresan como se sienten los integrantes del Sonic Team y lo que harán para superarlo.


Este es un songfic que hice hace ya algunos años y se me ocurrió publicarlo

/Nota: la letra **negrita** significa los pensamientos de Tails, la cursiva es la letra de la canción/

Voces en mi interior

_Querido amigo imaginario,  
hoy lo han vuelto a hacer  
los compañeros de la clase me han pegado _

El era un chico diferente, alguien único, un alumno ejemplar, el mejor amigo que las personas quisieran tener, pero tenía un problema, había nacido con dos colas, él siempre pensó que eso no le afectaría en nada, que no lo marginarían…..grave error. Lo único que hacían era burlarse de él, le pegaban, lo insultaban y parecía que eso no era suficiente para ellos.

Llanto, era lo único que se escuchaba, además de gritos de súplica porque pararan, pero al parecer ellos no tenían intención de hacerlo.

¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-dijo uno de los que abusaban de el

AAHH! POR FAVOR PAREN!-dijo el zorro de dos colas

_Perdí las ganas de integrarme  
ahora solo quiero verles lo menos posible  
llego tarde a clase, mis profes están hartos  
dicen que he cambiado, que sabrán? a mis padres han llamado_

Nadie lo entendía, el sufría en silencio, sus notas ya no eran las mismas ni hablar de su comportamiento, odiaba estar solo por miedo a que lo atacaran pero también odiaba estar con alguien a quien no le tenía demasiada confianza.

**Me encantaría poder empezar de nuevo, estar en un lugar lejano en donde nadie me trate mal, en donde yo no sea diferente al resto. Muchas veces llego a pensar ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?...nunca encontré una respuesta** -pensaba Tails

_¿Quieres rajarte las venas? Huir solo retrasa los problemas  
mírate, joder empiezas a dar pena _

_Cada día tienes nuevos moratones  
de esos pequeños matones_

**Más de mil veces pensé en matarme, creí que sería la solución más fácil, pero luego pensé ****_NO _**** la vida es un regalo, aunque algunos tienen la suerte de que no sufren, me encantaría ser uno de ellos**

_Puedo aguantar esta presión, NO HAZE FALTA QUE LO AGUANTES  
tengo ganas de acabar con todo, PUES ACABA CUANTO ANTES!  
Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan, HAZLO, VAMOS!_

**Tengo un amigo por chat, es el único que me apoya y que si bien no me comprende sé que va estar para mí cuando lo necesite, su nombre es Sonic, él dice que siga luchando por lo que creo, que no me dé por vencido, pero al decir verdad ya no lo puedo hacer, no tengo la fuerza y autoconfianza para poder seguir. Ya no sé qué hacer**

_La solución es afrontar la situación  
no diga que vaya a ser fácil, menos con tanta presión  
¿qué harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar?  
No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes a aguantar_

**A toda esta situación solo encontré una solución, en la cual yo no saldré herido**

_En mi mochila, una garrafa de gasolina  
y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina  
entre magullado a los lavabos,  
y espere a que todos se hallasen en clase  
y el pasillo despejado_

**Alguien tenía que pagar por todo lo que yo sufrí, alguien tenía que estar en mi lugar**

_Sorpresa!  
No les dio tiempo a reaccionar._

Eché un fósforo, les encerré y me puse a caminar,  
puedo recordar los gritos,  
sinfonía irresistible.

**¿Por qué no hacer sufrir a todos? Después de todo a ellos no les importó mi sufrimiento ¿Alguien se preocupará por ellos?**

_Los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas,  
pero muchos no me volverán a molestar._

**Hubiera deseado que todos se murieran…pero no fue así.**

_Ha pasado el tiempo,  
no he vuelto al colegio,  
tampoco a casa,  
pero este lugar tiene ventajas_

**No me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que hice tiene una razón, una muy buena…**

_¡Me arrepiento lo juro!  
¿A quién quiero engañar?_

**…****ellos me maltrataron, se aprovecharon de mi y nadie les dijo nada, arruinaron mi vida ¿Por qué me castigan si solo me defendí?**

Espero que les haya gustado, use algunos fragmentos de la canción: "Voces en mi interior" de Santaflow y Porta

Nos leemos luego


End file.
